Il y a toujours une histoire
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Beckett et Castle aiment jouer mais encore plus au Détective Privé... Les choses dérapent souvent...


**Il y a toujours une histoire**

_**Bonjour les amis ! Voici, la scène avortée du 7x12. **_

_**J'avais envie de partager cet OS avec vous au lieu de le laisser croupir dans mon ordi. Un petit écrit sans prise de tête et sans réel intérêt xD **_

_**Alors, bonne lecture ! **_

_**Rated M, of course.**_

* * *

Nier ne servait à rien. Castle avait été renvoyé du poste, lui causant une peine qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée… Ou presque. Certes, Kate avait appris à travailler sans lui durant son escapade à Washington mais là, c'était différent : la promotion, la grande opportunité, la distance, rien n'était là… Seulement, cette fichue déontologie, ce pointillisme de bureaucrates. Voilà comment l'Etat de New-York remerciait ses défendeurs : pas une once d'humanité, de reconnaissance. Que dalle !

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi eu la disparition de Rick mais là, on ne pouvait comparer l'incomparable. Pendant cette période, on pourrait se laisser à croire qu'elle avait travaillé seule mais ce n'était qu'une illusion perdue, un hologramme dans le brouillard. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé durant ces deux mois, elle s'était contentée d'enclencher le mode « pilote automatique ». Zombie de sa propre personne, ombre du détective qu'elle était, Kate avait fait de la disparition de l'homme de sa vie, son obsession, sa priorité.

Enfin bref. Il était maintenant revenu, ou presque. Car si son départ du poste avait fait voler en éclats les habitudes de l'équipe du 12th, leur vie privée avait également pris un nouveau virage. Plus de départs à deux, plus d'investigations en binôme, plus de retour en couple… En fait ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était de ne plus avoir cette chance, ce privilège de passer ses journées auprès de son mari. Toutes les petites attentions de son écrivain lui manquait : les cafés, les gestes tendres, les synchronismes d'idées… Les baisers. Elle devait maintenant se contenter comme toutes les femmes mariées et amoureuses de retrouver son mari, le soir après le travail. D'ailleurs, c'était ce à quoi elle aspirait maintenant. Pimpante et sourire radieux sur le visage, elle trouva son homme concentré devant son ordinateur. Il paressait tellement pris par son affaire, qu'il en était séduisant : rien ne semblait pouvoir le distraire, l'interrompre… Éventuellement le charme de sa femme venue pour le ramener à la maison après une dure journée.

-Prêt à partir d'ici ? L'interrogea-t-elle tout sourire en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

Castle n'avait pas eu besoin de lever la tête avant même que sa douce passe le seuil de la porte, il avait reconnu son doux parfum sucré. Il regarda une dernière fois son écran, toujours obnubilé par son affaire et considéra enfin sa femme.

-Fini pour aujourd'hui ? Réitéra-elle en se levant.

Il jeta un œil à sa moitié : empressement, sourire ravageur, air faussement sage et voix sensuelle, tous les indices convergeaient vers une soirée des plus alléchantes. Une journée l'un sans l'autre et le désir les électrisait. D'humeur taquine, elle avait envie de lui ou cela n'allait tarder car Rick comptait bien la faire succomber.

-Pourquoi tant d'empressement, poupée ?

Surprise par ce surnom grotesque, elle se retourna et vit qu'il arborait son sourire de séducteur. Il s'était joué d'elle et comme d'habitude, elle s'était faite avoir… Mais pour son plus grand bonheur. L'imagination de son mari ne faisait que pimenter davantage leurs étreintes.

-Vous pourriez rester ici un moment et vous reposer ?

-Je pourrais… Je suis toute seule et c'est la première fois que je viens dans cette grande ville effrayante.

-Ne perdez pas votre temps, ma chère, une femme comme vous a des atouts, dit-il en lui tendant un verre de whisky.

-Vous êtes plutôt rapide pour un privé, sourit-elle en buvant un gorgée.

-Allez, dites-moi tout. Le temps c'est de l'argent, et je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Très bien, je vais faire court, _déclara-t-elle les yeux rivés aux siens à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. _Je suis juste une fille qui cherche un détective privé, _murmura-t-elle en empoignant la virilité de son homme. _

-Alors ne cherchez plus, mon cœur !

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avides de se retrouver. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent dans un gémissement commun, symbole du lâché prise de ces dernières heures frustrantes. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait su l'expliquer mais depuis que Castle avait pris ses fonctions de détective privé, leur vie sexuelle était des plus actives. Certes, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres couples faisant l'amour que les jours de fêtes nationales mais là, leur libido se voyait décuplée. L'abstinence de quelques heures et la routine brisée donnaient des retrouvailles explosives. Les langues se caressaient, se tournaient autour pour mieux se délier dans cette saveur de caramel apportée par l'alcool. Enivrement des sens et des gestes, ils n'étaient plus que passion.

Rick menait la danse. Une main dans le dos de sa belle et l'autre autour de ses épaules, elle n'était plus que la marionnette de son envie, l'objet de son désir. Elle se laissait guider par cette danse des plus ardentes, une main dans les cheveux de son homme et l'autre sur son postérieur. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller, de se laisser porter par l'entrain et la fougue de son homme mais pas tout de suite… Lors d'une deuxième ou troisième session, peut-être. Pour l'instant, elle devait assouvir son souhait, cette communion qu'elle vénérait avec Rick depuis leur première fois… Qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Chacun tentait donc de dompter, de dominer l'autre, sans résultat. L'empressement se sentait et était plus que palpable dans la pièce : les baisers se faisaient plus rapides, plus nombreux… Plus furieux. Les mains virevoltaient dans une agitation frénétique, les gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs dans une cacophonie des moins mélodieuses.

Une fraction de seconde.

Les deux amants se lâchèrent et l'écrivain en profita pour assoir sa muse sur le buffet bas. Leurs lèvres se reconnectèrent immédiatement et il ôta sa veste avec les mains actives de sa femme qui le voulait dans son plus simple appareil. Mais lui aussi, souhaitant suivre la même voie de débauche, il lâcha la bouche gourmande de sa femme et ils commencèrent à déboutonner leurs chemises.

-J'y arrive… C'est le double ?

-Oui. C'est bon ?

-Et voilà.

Alors qu'elle avait tourné la tête pour faciliter la tâche à son beau brun, elle le sentit fondre sur ses lèvres tout en continuant de défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Elle ne savait où donner de la tête. Leurs doigts s'agitaient, frôlant tour à tour, poitrine et torse mais la tâche se révélait bien trop lente au regard du désir ardent qui les consumait. Katherine se colla donc au corps brûlant de son mari, se foutant des derniers remparts qui les séparaient. Elle ondulait son corps contre le sien, adorant sentir l'envie de son écrivain croître au contact de ses mouvements. Elle ne voulait que sa carrure dans ses bras, que son souffle dans son cou, que ses baisers sur son corps… Elle avait soif de lui, il avait faim d'elle. Dans un geste quasi désespéré, elle hissa sa jambe contre sa hanche, lui démontrant tout son désir.

-Impatiente…

C'était peu dire. Un doux euphémisme. Les mains se faisaient plus hâtives, les doigts plus appuyés… L'un après l'autre, bouton après bouton, les corps se découvraient. Chemises ouvertes, ils les quittèrent et retirèrent par la même occasion le reste de leurs habits. Chacun de leur côté mais sans jamais quitter le regard de l'autre, ils se dévêtirent : chaussures, chaussettes, pantalons, sous-vêtements. Plus rien ne faisait obstacle à leur union imminente et pressante.

Nus, ils résistèrent une seconde voire deux à la vision affriolante de l'enveloppe charnelle de leurs amants avant de se lancer corps et âmes l'un sur l'autre. Leurs bouches se happaient, se mordillaient avant que leurs langues ne rentrent dans l'équation : elles se perdaient dans le mouvement circulaire mais languissant de leurs propriétaires. Ce n'était plus une question d'union… C'était un besoin, une nécessité, un désir salvateur, une urgence où seule la friction des corps et l'écho des plaintes étaient des témoins de la scène. Ils leur arrivaient de faire l'amour ainsi, sans fioriture, sans artifice, sans préliminaire… C'était un acte quasi sauvage mais toujours respectueux. Juste eux et leurs envies ardentes et impétueuses.

Légèrement assise contre la fenêtre, Kate passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari lui déposant une kyrielle de baisers brulants sur l'épaule et la mâchoire. Elle le picorait pour mieux le déguster, elle l'attisait pour mieux le combler.

-J'ai envie de toi… Susurra-t-il entre leurs lèvres.

-Moi aussi.

Le regard plongé dans celui de sa partenaire de vie, il lui démontra l'ampleur des sensations qu'elle faisait naitre chez lui : une fureur sexuelle qu'il se devait de satisfaire pour leurs biens communs. Il saisit d'une main ferme sa cuisse et la déposa contre sa hanche, rapprochant son membre tendu de sa féminité.

La respiration saccadée, les jambes tremblantes, elle n'attendait qu'une chose… Qu'il la prenne comme il savait si bien le faire, qu'il la fasse sienne comme personne ne l'avait fait. Et d'un coup puissant, elle le sentit profondément en elle.

-Cas…

Le vigoureux mouvement de bassin de son amant fit mourir le nom de celui-ci dans sa gorge. C'était trop… Trop d'émotions, trop de sensations d'un coup. Des étoiles scintillèrent derrières ses paupières closes par le plaisir et des gémissements naquirent quand il débuta à se mouvoir en elle. Surprise mais toujours prête à l'accueillir, elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Là… Elle appréciait un homme, un vrai, un sauvage et robuste. Castle était dur, chaud et si gros… Il devait se créer un passage à chaque fois. Elle lui griffait le bras alors qu'ils pressaient leurs chaires de plus en vite et de plus en plus fort. Il était en rut, impatient et farouche mais si respectueux à la fois. Il la retenait par les hanches faisant heurter leurs corps et leurs intimités à chaque rapprochement. Ses va-et-vient étaient hypnotiques à la limite du réel. Elle devait se cramponner à ses épaules pour garder les pieds sur terre et surtout dans cette étreinte des plus déchaînées. Ses râles se transformèrent en grondements, ses gémissements en cris et leurs caresses en palpés roulés tumultueux.

-Oh Rickkk…

-Oui Kate…

Le regard rivé dans celui électrique de son époux, Beckett reprit sa respiration et calma le jeu. Sentant son moment arrivé bien trop vite à son goût, il fallait qu'elle récupère ses esprits, ses émotions.

-Doucement, susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de son homme, derrière sa nuque pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Ses lèvres la butinaient et elle finit par réunir le goût de leur amour. Le baiser était plus alangui, plus sage mais ayant au moins le don de faire redescendre l'incendie naissant dans le creux de ses reins.

Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de son corps : le mouvement de leurs langues, ses gestes ralentis, les caresses intimes de ses doigts et leurs nez se frôlant au changement de regards, il connaissait le plaisir de sa femme. Mais pour lui, ce break n'était qu'une excitation supplémentaire. Instinctivement, il se remit à la combler. Les peaux claquaient. Les mains se perdaient. Les soupirs se fondaient les uns dans les autres… Ils jouissaient. Elle sentit sa semence en elle, si chaude si lubrifiante… Et lui si dur encore pourtant.

Il tituba et toujours en elle, il réussit à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil où ils s'écroulèrent avec fracas.

-Rickkkk, hurla-t-elle.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Un peu… C'est… _Elle calma on souffle tant bien que mal_. Plus profond…

Il se mit donc à cajoler ses fesses sans jamais bouger pour métamorphoser cette brève douleur en une cascade de sensation jouissive. Il était l'investigateur de son plaisir avant tout. Il déposa une multitude de baisers de son oreille à son épaule, la faisant arquer contre lui, le bassin ployant contre le sien. Elle l'aimait pour ça : toujours à l'écoute de son esprit, de son corps, de son plaisir… Il réussissait à chauffer le froid quand elle était ardente et refroidir le chaud quand elle était givrée.

Les prémices de l'orgasme arrivant petit à petit, elle profita de le chevaucher pour le faire sien à son tour. Elle caressa son menton de ses lèvres et commença à onduler amplement sur lui. S'éloignant, revenant, Castle souffletait à chaque coulissement. Cette impression qu'il était à la merci des coups de hanches de son amazone ravivait ses fantasmes les plus inavouables. Penché au maximum, sur son fauteuil, il avait rompu le contact de leurs bouches. Il savourait simplement les frictions de son corps contre celui de sa nymphe.

-Kate…

Elle se délectait de la vision de déperdition de son homme : les yeux fermés, il râlait, il avait du mal à respirer. Elle s'allongea délicatement sur lui, ses seins durcis par le désir frôlant son torse et lui murmura :

-Prêt mon cœur ?

-Toujours.

L'écrivain remonta légèrement sur son fauteuil et les mains posées sur les fesses musclées de sa femme, il aspira sa peau si sensible sur sa jugulaire pour la marquer de son emprunte amoureuse.

-Babe… _Elle l'avait souffleté à son oreille, le remerciant silencieusement de cette preuve d'amour érotique._

Elle le défiait maintenant du regard, le faisant languir d'anticipation sur le moment où elle débuterait ce qui les mènerait à leurs pertes. Une ultime embrassade et… Kate initia de violents coups de reins contre son homme. Impitoyablement, elle le prenait loin, poussait fort, à la limite de l'inconfort, à la limite de la rupture. Elle percevait son entièreté en elle, frapper encore et encore contre ses points sensibles…

-God… Rick…

Elle était au bord du gouffre, lui aussi. Ses mouvements saccadés en elle, elle les connaissait mieux que personne. Ses mains sur ses hanches, il essayait de l'accompagner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Là, juste là… Oh Kate…

Leurs regards se croisèrent : noirs de désir. Leurs mains se lièrent : blanches de crispation. Elle le sentait venir au plus profond de son être tandis que ses chairs se contractaient autour de lui. Elle tressaillait, elle succombait quand il explosa dans ce râle de mâle qu'il lui donnait ce côté viril qu'il n'exerçait que pendant l'acte.

-Kate…

Des soubresauts, des frémissements et la libération de son amour en elle la fit voler en éclats dans un orgasme des plus jouissifs, des plus détonants.

-Rick…

Ils étaient presque exsangues, ne sachant plus rien… Ni qui ils étaient, ni où ils étaient. Seulement certains d'avoir partagés la meilleure des étreintes.

-Tes talents de détective privé ne sont plus à prouver, mon cœur… Souffleta difficilement Beckett.

-Quel beau compliment venant de la police de New-York.

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure de sa bouche, enfouit sa tête dans son cou… Il était le plus heureux des détectives privés.

* * *

_**Une scène d'urgence sexuelle… Désolé pour les plus prudes d'entre vous. J'espère que cet OS vous aura comblé, sans mauvais jeu de mots^^ Sinon, il peut repartir dans les limbes de la mémoire RAM de mon PC. **_

_**Perso, ce n'est pas un de mes écrits favoris, vous pouvez donc vous lâcher ! Je suis ouverte aujourd'hui ! **_


End file.
